


Brothers in arms

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And still a badass, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coping, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prosthesis, Protective Avengers, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has a prosthetic arm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: A collection of stories about Tony and his prosthetic arm, and his Team there to help.Set after Infinity War.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066061
Kudos: 27





	Brothers in arms

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Infinity War happened, but with slight changes. Thanos got four stones and then went directly to Wakanda to have the last two -mind and time-, and there he was defeated. Tony survived the snap but lost his arm. This story takes place after this.
> 
> Lots of fluff and light angst.
> 
> And no Professor Hulk, thank you.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony barely recovered and tries to learn how to use his new arm properly.  
> Bucky is always there to help.

"Like this?"

"Like _this_!"

"Okay, I got it!"

Clang. The pen falls down again.

"Like _this_ , Tony!"

"Oh, like this!"

Clang.

"Nope, _this_ , see?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Clang.

"Oh, blast it! Something is still wrong with this arm!" Sighs the genius, leaning down to pick up the nasty pen for the umpteenth time with his left.

"Negativ. The arm is perfect, it’s your brain, I mean, it needs time to accomodate." Bucky explains, twirling the other pen with his metal fingers.

Tony just stares, with his head tilted sideways.

"It seems so easy when you do it!"

A light smile appears on the soldier’s lips.

"Well, I had 70 years to practice..."

"How’s training going, gentlemen?" A new voice sounds and Steve steps into the room, a bright smile shining on his lips.

Bucky does a funny salute and nudges his elbow between the genius’s ribs.

"Sergeant Barnes reporting Sir, the rookie is better than expected."

Steve laughs but the trail of his thoughts jumps back 3 months in time.

3 months ago, the battle of Wakanda, where Thanos and his army was defeated.

Where Tony picked up the gauntlet and used it, single-handedly destroying the entire army, and almost dying in the process.

After he was out of danger, Bruce admitted that the genius was lucky only to lose his arm.

Steve -and everyone who cared for Tony- was so worried, that it will shatter the man. Cause Tony is a man of endless energy, always up and working, ready to help and fight. But this kind of disability scarred him for a life, causing him pain and problems even in everyday routines. No wonder they worried about him.

But Tony wouldn’t be Tony if he didn’t cause them surprise. Of course as soon as he was discharged, he started working. According to Bruce, this must have some therapeutic effect, therefore they let Tony do as he pleased, as long as it was not some reckless bullshit. Still, he often has short breakdowns and mood-swings, when his restless energy melts into frustration and anger, and no one can blame him for that.

The original team assembled again, to be at the genius’s side. They said that they need some break after all what happened, but everyone knows it’s not quite true. They are together to protect Tony, cause this lovely idiot just cannot take care of himself.

Speaking of Tony, nowdays he spends most of his time with Bruce, in the lab, working on prototypes all day long. At first they made an arm for everyday use, so he can get used to it, to be ready for more special ones. To be more specific, Bruce made them, Tony is not capable of using his metal arm for this kind of precise work yet. The two geniuses of course have hundred plans already, for more and more arms, one for this kind of suit, one for training, another for...

Clint and Natasha take turns watching over them, to make sure Tony is fine, to remind the man to take painkillers, to take a break, to have decent meals and enough rest, cause when in the heat of invention, Bruce can be just as careless as Tony is.

Thor is responsible for fun. Yes, for fun. Cause everyone is so stressed and drained, focusing on repressing or repairing or moving on, having no energy left for other things, let alone self-care. Thor is there to remind them that life is more than war and loss, to put a smile on their faces, or throw movie nights or plan short trips. And damn, they need them more than anyone would have expected.

Steve, well, he has no clue how he could help. So he does the only thing he didn’t do before: just being there.

The kid, Peter hangs out with them a lot, and sometimes Stephen drops by. Besides them, Bucky is the only one who is allowed in. When Tony was still bed-ridden, he just walked up to the man, and what was said between the two of them, no one knows, but from then they are more than allies and just a little bit less than friends. Maybe the soldier is the one who understands the genius the most, and who can help him accept and accomodate.

Steve snaps back and with a bright smile just nods.

"Excellent. Good to see that you are having fun." He dares a tease and Tony chuckles.

"Jealous, Captain?"

Bucky makes a smug face and adds.

"Sorry, Steve, I just wanted something fresh and new."

The Captain blushes a bit and waves his hand.

"I see that I’m not needed here now. Natasha says dinner is almost ready, join us when you are done."

Thus he retreats, cheeks flushed, message delivered.

"Old fool." Bucky says with a fond smile and turns back towards the genius. Just as Steve left, Tony’s smile faded. He is staring at the pen held in his left hand.

"Three months and I can’t even use my hand properly. How could I get back to work, to build a suit or operate one, if I can’t get my fingers working?"

Just to demonstrate, he tries taking the pen from his left hand with his right, but it falls out of „his” fingers.

Bucky sighs and answers.

"Let’s call it a day. You’ve barely escaped death, no one expected you to be in such good health in such a short time. You’ve lost your dominant arm, no wonder it’s so hard. Don’t be too harsh on yourself. It takes time. And we are here to help."

A thin smile appears on Tony’s lips, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

"I know. It’s just...I’m working on it so hard and still, hardly any progress!"

Frustration. Anger. Fear. Loss. Bucky knows it too well.

"Dinner sounds lovely. Come on, don’t make them wait too long."

"Yes Sir." Tony is a bit ashamed, the words come out more bitter than intended. "Still, this _thing_ " He lifts his metal arm a bit "sucks."

The soldier starts walking towards the door, but after a couple of steps he stops, and with a smooth motion, throws his pen back at the billionaire.

Tony catches it just as quickly, by reflex, eyes widening, why?

"It will get better."

This is the only thing Bucky says before he leaves.

Tony lifts his hand a bit to see the pen held firm between his metal fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
